180 turn
by dayof46
Summary: (ONE SHOT)This girl wakes up and finds herself not knowing anything, she lost all her memory, as she walks to the doorstep of the dojo greeted by the sword of the Battosai R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

Where am I? More importantly, who am I? I looked up at the bright blue sky, it was a beautiful day, but why do I hate the sunlight so much? What happened? I'm so confused, did I get amnesia? Why am I here out in the forest by myself? When I looked down I saw a sword hooked by my waist. Am I a swordsman? When I got to the small pond I looked in, I realized before then I didn't even know if I was male or female. Looking down at the reflection, I saw a girl with raven black hair, around age 18, having a very dirty, but pretty face. I reached up and touched my face, the reflection did it too. Sighing as I got up, I just kept putting one foot in front of another feeling like in a trance, but before I knew it was at the gates of a dojo.

KAMIYO DOJO-SWORD THAT GIVES LIFE

There was no one walking around at noon during this summer day. Is it even summer? Nothing matter anymore, there's no purpose in life right now anyway. Suddenly the door opened and I saw a young boy looking at me with fear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the boy yelled so loudly I had to cover my ears.

"Anoh?" I don't understand why he was afraid of me. Not that there was enough time to ask, a red head man, a pretty girl, and a tall man ran over to the boy. "Anoh? Anoh?"

The red head was drawing his sword while he ran to me, oh my god, I'm going to die. I quickly squatted down and covered my head yelling "ANOH?"

The four of them stopped, and I looked up, wincing at the red head's glare.

"W-w-who are you? Why do you try to kill me?" I somehow couldn't cry, I felt like crying, and my heart was beating, but my eyes and face just didn't show it.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" the tall man asked me.

"I-I-I am lo-lost. I-I am sorry." Stumbling as I slowly got up, and started to walk away. I was starting to feel dizzy, my head felt like it was floating, and next thing I knew I was on the ground, laying on the warm dirt.

"Are you ok?" a girl's voice asked, I could hear, but somehow I still couldn't see. I heard the foot steps getting closer and closer, my heart racing faster and faster. Is this where I die? Before I even find out who I am?

"NOOO I WON'T DIE" I yelled as I sat up, my sight was slowly coming back to me, I sensed the girl jump back at me voice and heard few other foot steps coming towards me. I felt around for a wall and used it to help me stand up.

"Why are you here?" the red head asked. Somehow he eyes changed, they weren't amber like burning fire narrowing into some glare, but big deep violet eyes. I scan his features, he was a little taller than me, red orange hair, and a cross on his cheeks… a cross on his cheeks, then I saw something run across my mind. A samurai with a cross striking at me with fierce eyes, but that passed as fast as it came. I reached out and touched the cross, without meaning to I whispered "Battosai".

I felt him pull away, when I heard him drawing his sword my eyes snapped open facing the amber eyes once more. I shook with fear, not knowing what was going on.

"Who are you? Do you know me?" the man's eyes turned blue again and said oro.

"Do you know who you are?" the woman asked me. I shook my head right away, that's the answer I wanted to find, hopping they'll know.

"Wrong answer you little liar." The tall man said and next thing I knew he threw a punch in my face, I quickly covered my face, but he punched so hard my head still slammed the cement wall. Everything was swirling around me once more.

"Sano, looks like she lost her memories or something, Kaoru bring her inside, Yahiko, go get Megumi." That was the last thing I heard before falling into darkness.

"It looks like she got two concussions, one from Sano then, and other from when Kenshin hit her on the head in the battle. Right now she has amnesia but she may recover her memories anytime."

What are they talking about? I stood up feeling dizzy as I walked outside to see five people looking at me.

"Who are you all?"

"This is Yahiko, Sano, Megumi, Kenshin, and I'm Kaoru."

"Who am I?" Kenshin and Kaoru looked at each other deciding if they should tell me or not.

"SHOULDN'T I AT LEAST KNOW WHO I AM?" I cried out in frustration. I can't take this anymore! I don't know who I am, I don't know where I am, and I don't know why I carry a sword with blood on it!

"Your name is Miyoko" Kaoru said, picking her words carefully so they don't bring my memories back.

"Why am I here?" I saw them looking at each other again. I unhooked my sword, alerting Kenshin with the sound of clinging metal, and threw it and the floor.

"OK I'M UNARMED, WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING, I'm so sick of trying to know who and where I am?"

Kenshin drew his sword and stood up "you came here to kill us on the order of your captain. He always had some kind of grudge against us, and used you to kill us here in Japan. That's who, where, and why you're here."

"Why should I kill because someone told me to?" this only made me more frustrated.

"Because this one killed your family during the revolution"

"So what? Why would I—" I had another flash back, a young boy was threaten to be killed, and the murderer commanded me to either kill Kenshin or let my brother die. I had a brother? I snapped back into reality noticing everyone had stood up, Yahiko protecting Megumi, and Kaoru in front of Yahiko. Kenshin and Sano stood side by side preparing to fight.

"Do you know why I came to kill you?" maybe when I was trying to kill Kenshin, I never told him my reason for trying to kill him.

"Your captain commanded you and you were loyal to him" Sano replied harshly.

I dropped down to my knees so they would stop looking so tight, and also because I remembered everything now.

"I need your help."

"What?" Yahiko asked.

"That's not the reason I came to kill you. Before now I knew you, Kenshin as Hitokiri Battosai, the one who killed my family and also the saver to my brother. I'm not loyal to my captain at all; he has my brother in the basement torturing him if I don't do what he tells me to. Finally he said if I kill you, he would free my brother, so I thought, if I kill some manslayer, then my innocent brother would be freed. It wouldn't be a life for a life; it would be a sinful life for an innocent life."

Kenshin put his sword back in and looked at me as if commanding me to raise my head to look in his eyes.

"This one shall help you get your brother back, but what will you do after that?"

"Anoh?" I thought for a moment, "if you all don't need my help or want me to repay you

I will find a job and earn money so I can return to my home country in China with my brothers, and never come again. However, if I can help you in anyway possible to repay my dept, I will do it."

"Alright, let's go bust some (ah hem) up." Sano said starting to walk away, then in mid step he turns around and asked, "Where is this place exactly?"

As I led them through the forest, then got a carriage as we went to the sea shore. Somehow the whole Kenshin-gumi decided to tag along. I stared at Kenshin my eyes tracing the cross, from the cross examined the rest of him as well. On his wrist there was a fresh bandage, I reached forward and undid it before he could stop me. it was a fresh sword cut, I did it, (flashback) I remember swinging at him but Kaoru tried to block it as his hands tried to protect her I sliced it open. I stopped fighting for a moment, not wanting to hurt the girl, at the very moment I paused, Kenshin swung his Sakabato and hit me in the head. (end flashback)

"Gomen Kenshin." Looking up to see his violet eyes soften.

"It's fine. Why didn't you just kill the Captain?"

"His sword was on my brother so I didn't dare to touch him…mmm… anoh, I have a plan."

When we got there, it was sunset. We put Kenshin on a piece of wooden board and covered him with a white cloth as Sano and I carried it in.

"Master, I have brought the Hitokiri Battosai as you have commanded, he lies there."

My master grinned happily as he told one of the soldiers to uncover it. When he saw it was indeed the Battosai, he walked over and kicked Kenshin, at that moment, I raced over and unchain my brother and silently thanked Kenshin.

"Get out of my sight; I have no more need for you. You may take your brother and leave."

Sano and I quickly ran out carrying my brother, as soon as I closed the door I heard the captain scream yelling 'it's alive, it's alive'. I giggled slightly as I made it to the carriage, waiting for Kenshin. Finally Kenshin came with a small smile.

"You'll owe us some chores for that kick to Kenshin." Kaoru said jokingly.

We all went back to the dojo, I worked there for a very small pay to raise enough money and to repay that debt.

Two years later I was on a different boat at that very same sea shore place waving, as I parted from my five friends with my brother. One day, sometimes, whether it's in China or Japan, I will see them again.

* * *

A/N Sorry that was probably not a very good story, I wrote it out of no where, and was going to do pairings, but decided not to. Please Review, flame or props either one would be great. I'm hoping to write another one sometimes, but please gimme advice so i can make it better. 


End file.
